The present invention relates to an arrangement for bracing a load which is slidably mounted on a guide rail.
An arrangement of this generic type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,188 in which a bomb or other load is suspended under an airplane by means of brackets and a double-hook arrangement, the wedge bracing the brackets against the hooks by means of a wedge clamping. Clamping is achieved by means of a lifting rod which is subjected to a spring pressure. In this arrangement, however, it is possible for the wedge to jam in its bearing, thereby impairing the release of the load.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wedge clamping arrangement of the generic type in which the wedge cannot be pressed farther into the groove even by vibration or other influences.
This object is achieved by providing a mechanical stop which limits the penetration of the wedge into the wedge groove so that an indeterminately large force, and possible cold welding, are prevented between the wedge surfaces.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.